Inter-Dimensional Traveler Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle fanfiction
by Codebreakeryuuki
Summary: I didn't even want to be here but great!I'm traveling with a bunch of weirdos..A lovesick puppy,a clumsy princess,a ninja with anger issues,a talking bunny ,and a freakin blonde that flirts with me every second.Want to know the funny part?They aren't supposed to be real!Stupid Witch lady had to put me with them...


Ch.1

Hey guys I decided to do a Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle Fanfiction starring Just Your Average Fangirl's Nina's Big Sister Ariana.  
There will be crossovers!

Disclaimer:I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir is owned and copyrighted by CLAMP.I do not own Durarara ! Either it belongs to its respectful owner.

Man,I'm bored... were my thoughts as I leaned back in my chair and putted my feet on the desk.

I then looked out the window clouded in my thoughts.

I looked at the sky pondering at my thoughts about my mother.

'Mom,I wonder if you are having fun up there while I suffer hell here.'I thought with a sigh as I hear my teacher drone on and on in the back ground.

**"**ARIANA SMITH PUT YOUR FEET DOWN!" yelledmyhistory ,aold lady with a furyofa hundred warriors.

'See what I mean Mom'

"Yes, ."I replied with a sigh then looked at the ground.  
I felt everybody 's gaze at me including 's glare.

"Dont let it happen again Miss Smith or I'll give you detention again!"exclaimed as she turned back to her boring lesson.  
As she turned around everybody laughed at my reaction then turned back to the lesson being taught.  
Those little bitches...

Yup Mom this my life: suckish as why can't something happen to make my life more interesting?

_Be careful what you wish for._

Woah wait what?

I looked around my classroom for the source of the mysterious voice.

Our classroom is huge room filled with history books,maps,globes,and even a stuffed camel(yes a stuffed camel-.-').My school is one of the most prestigious schools in the country called Cross I'm so not joking when I came to this school I thought I will see the characters of Vampire Knight but sadly no sexy vampires.

Okay back to what I was doing.  
I scanned the classroom and every one of my classmates and came up with nothing.  
Placing my head on the desk,I sighed and closed my eyes.  
Am I'm finally going crazy?Hey maybe I'll end up like the serial killer my sister Nina was taking Birthday I think?

I shook my head and chuckled to myself.

Nah,maybe I'm too tired,highschool will do that to a person..

How wrong I was about that later.

The final bell rung and class was over.

I stood up with a yawn covering my mouth with my hands.

"Well time to go."I say to myself as I walked out the school buildings's doors.

I took out my manga book _Durararaデュラララ__!_ Volume 2 as I read and walked the way to the bus , people I' m an otaku laugh all you want but it's no going to bother me because you all know who you are so don't judge.

Agh!Why can't my life be interesting like a manga or anime?

_Child..._

I frozen in my steps and my heart beated !The voice it's back.  
It proceeded to speak more.

_Child, it's almost time to leave this place and go to your destiny. Say your final good-byes and prepare to leave this place_ **_forever_**_ ..._

I felt a dark presence towering behind me and I stood still in place frozen in fear.

Mom,please help me!

I felt a hand on my shoulder giving it a squeeze .

I gasped and turned around.

There behind me was my best friend Mia Williams giving me a worried look.

"Hey Arianna I was trying to get your attention for the past something the matter?" she asked as she tilted her head, her brown wavy hair hanging to the side.

I stood there motionless for a few seconds then I finally spoke.

"No it's nothing I'm just tired that's all," I lied to my friend with a fake smile.

"Oh,okay.i just wanted to say to you see you at school Monday!I'll text you!"she called as she ran to the other way to her brother Damien's car.

He nodded at me after helping Mia get into the car then he got in and drove away.

What was that? I asked myself as I then walked again to the bus stop.  
Is somebody pranking me or did I finally cracked?

_Buzz._

I jumped about almost three feet in the air before realizing that it was my cellphone.

It was a text from my younger sister is an anime otaku just like me and she's obsessed with an anime/manga called DeathNote.

**Hey Big Sis can u buy me root beer?We are almost all out.**

I texted her back:

**Why do I have 2 do it !u have 2 legs go get it yourself.**

Nina:

**Its so far away and Because your my sis and you luv me?**

I sighed and typed:

**Fine but you owe me big time.**

Nina:

**:3Thank you !**

I putted my phone back into my pocket while walking toward the nearest store.

Man,I really hope that scary voice was a joke I thought as I bought my items from the store and walked for the bus yet hope to God I won't get get kidnapped by a rapist or something were what I was thinking on the streets.

The sky was beginning to darken revealing the full moon in its beautiful glory not yet shining to its full potential.

I walked faster hoping to get to the bus in time as I passed by an alley.

Big mistake.

I felt a force pulling me towards the alley and I walked towards it against my will.

WTF!?Where the heck am I going?!

I looked behind me too see a swirling black hole sucking me in.

I tried to run away but to no prevail as I got nearer and nearer to the vortex.

The wind blew my hair to my face as darkness started to overtook me.

The last words I heard were:

_Now child face your destiny!_

Should have taken a taxi.

I dedicate this fanfiction to my best friend Mia!  
Happy birthday! Also I dedicate it to DarkBeauty558

Later people and stay away from alleys.  
CodeBreakerYuuki out!


End file.
